Incompertus
by crshh
Summary: If you are a fan of Claire Redfield, Sherry Birkin or Chris Redfield, you probably shouldn't read this story. I double spaced the story to make it easier to read.


Characters:

Jill Valentine (age 27)

Claire Redfield (age 23)

Chris Redfield (age 29)

Albert Wesker (age 42)

Sherry Birkin (age 16)

Warning: If you are a fan of Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield or Sherry Birkin, you probably shouldn't read this fanfic. If violence against women makes you queasy, you probably shouldn't read this fanfic.

After four years after the incident at Rockfort island Claire and Chris had been searching for the whereabouts of Steve Burnside. They received a reliable lead in the form of an email with detailed information about him being used as a bio-weapon and the location of Albert Wesker's facility. Chris and Claire had Jill Valentine drive them just a mile away from the facility so they could sneak in. Once Jill dropped them off, she went to a motel to wait for their call. Chris told them that if he or Claire didn't phone within 3 hours, Jill should leave the area immediately.

Chris and Claire entered the building through a window and began searching rooms to find him. During their search of the facility they saw a laboratory for bio-research that looked promising. They entered the lab and drew their firearms when they saw Albert Wesker waiting for them beside a computer terminal. "You hero types are so predictable. I sent an anonymous email to you that Steve Burnside was being held at this facility and now here you are." Albert looked toward Claire and grinned. "Both of you." Albert stepped on a panel on the floor, sealing the door behind them.

Chris and Claire quickly moved to flank Wesker and fired their weapons. Albert dodged the bullets easily, toying with them as they emptied their clips. He ran over to Chris and punched him in the stomach, winding him, then dragged Chris over to a wall that had chains attached to it used for restraining Umbrella's bio weapons. Albert locked up Chris, then calmly walked over to Claire and smiled as she raised her fists to defend herself. I've been looking forward to meeting you again Ms. Redfield. He grabbed Claire's wrist as she swung at him and pinned her arms behind her back.

Wesker directed Claire over to a table and forced her downward onto it s surface, keeping her arms pinned behind her. As Claire struggled to free herself from Albert s grip, he broke her right arm, causing Claire to let out a painful shriek. Chris threatened Albert while straining to pull free but was ignored. Albert quickly pulled down Claire's pants and tore off her underwear, then unzipped his pants. Claire continued to struggle and after a few minutes she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. She realized that Albert was too strong and she had no choice but to endure.

Time dragged on and after what seemed like hours, Albert let go of Claire's arms and zipped up his pants. Claire crumpled to the floor in a state of shock, whimpering as she began to pull her pants up. Claire let out a loud scream in protest when Wesker grabbed her ankle and dragged her out of the room. All Chris could do was watch helplessly, his wrists were sore and bleeding from pulling at the chains, his throat hoarse from screaming.

Claire was dragged into a nearby delivery room and Wesker released his grip on her ankle. Before she could run he grabbed her good arm and forced Claire onto a gurney. Albert grabbed her neck and held her down while pressing a call button for assistance. A blond teenager wearing a green orderly gown entered the room and walked toward the gurney. Claire immediately recognized her as Sherry Birkin, the girl she saved from the Racoon city disaster.

Sherry Birkin had a blank expression to her face and seemed to take no notice of the prisoner's screams for help as she assisted Wesker in fastening Claire's restraints. After Claire was restrained Sherry removed her shoes, then began to cut away her clothes for easy removal. As Sherry was cutting away her clothes, Claire demanded to know what he did to Sherry. Wesker explained that he tested a drug on Sherry that suppresses one s memory while making them completely obedient to a specific person. Since you were the one who rescued her from Racoon city I thought this would also be a good test to see if the drug works. Not only does she not remember you, I doubt Sherry remembers her own parents.

Once she was restrained Wesker instructed Sherry to set a cast for Claire's arm. "I injected myself with an experimental drug that increases a man's sperm production by 200%, thereby impregnating you. I need an heir and I thought choosing an enemy as the mother of my child would be amusing." Claire turned away from Wesker, shutting her eyes.

Once Sherry and Wesker had left, Claire noticed that they hadn't bothered to restrain her broken arm. Claire brought her broken arm over to her uninjured arm, doing her best to ignore the pain and began to undo the restraint. Once her other arm was free she undid her leg restraints and got off the table. Claire took a bottle of chloroform from the supply cabinet in the room and doused her shirt that Sherry had thrown into the trash. She moved toward the door and waited for it to open.

Sherry re-entered the delivery room and was quickly pulled in. Claire covered her mouth with the torn shirt and after a few seconds of struggling, Sherry lapsed into unconsciousness and Claire carefully lowered her to the floor, searching her clothes for any keys. "I'm sorry Sherry." Claire put her shoes back on, taking an orderly gown to wear and a syringe to use as a weapon. She tied Sherry's hands with the remains of her clothes and locked the door, leaving Sherry behind as she made her way back to the research room where Chris was locked up. She unlocked Chris' chains and they used the computer terminal to activate an general evacuation alarm as a diversion to cover their escape.

They ran out to the parking lot and ducked down between two parked cars to avoid being seen by any of Wesker's staff and waited. Chris and Claire moved from car to car hoping they could use one of the keys that she stole from Sherry. As they were searching for a suitable car, they were noticed by one of the employees. Claire quickly lunged toward the man and held the syringe to his neck. "Chris, search him for keys". "Found them". Chris ordered the man to point to his vehicle, which was a van. "I soaked part of my shirt with chloroform and put in my pocket. Use it Chris!" Chris placed Claire's shirt over the man's mouth, rendering him unconscious. Chris followed Claire over to the van, dragging the body with him. They ducked down and waited until they were sure everyone had gone back inside. Chris started up the van, hoping Jill was still waiting for them.

10 months later

Claire walked up to the Stoney mill orphanage and placed a basket holding her baby in front of the doors. Kneeling down, she cut off a lock of her baby's strawberry blond hair, then kissed her forehead. Eventually Wesker would find her. This was the only chance to keep her baby from harm. Claire got up and walked away, stopping only once to take a last look at her baby.


End file.
